


Celos

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: A young man enters the Lecter social circle and Hannibal is not pleased about it.





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filthybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/gifts).



“Ah, shit” her words came out muffled by the bed sheets.  
Clarice felt herself sweating, felt the friction against her body. She whimpered when he stopped moving and his fingers got her hair away from her neck. He kissed her skin gently before biting it a little harder than usual, he would leave a mark.  
She felt his other hand move to the middle of her legs, his finger brushing her clit before coating itself on her wetness.  
He was determined to have her coming hard, for the third time that was.  
She whimpered at his teasing, her hips tried to move against his, but he kept her in place in a quick movement.  
It had begun suddenly, he was suddenly very tactile. His eyes had been watching her for a while, his lips were wet and he had placed a hand on her hip, keeping her close.  
She never thought Hannibal Lecter to be a man given to jealousy, but that seemed to be the only explanation for the sudden change in his demeanor at the Opera House.  
He was jealous, but he was controlled and he waited until they got home to shift for a more voracious advance. He had her pressed against the door, panting hard and rubbing against him in no time.  
The first time she came, he had used solely his fingers on her. An appetizer.  
The second time he had her in bed, pulling at his hair, moaning at the feeling of his mouth devouring her core.  
She was feeling on the edge of the third orgasm when he stilled his actions wanting to delay her pleasure a little longer. Clarice’s determination not to beg had been faltering quite rapidly.  
She didn’t care what caused all of it, all she wanted was to have some good sex with her husband.  
Clarice whimpered hard when he pulled out of her. She turned on the bed and got out of his immediate reach before he could stop her.  
Hannibal watched her with dark eyes and waited as she approached him and made him sit on the bed.  
“Stop fucking with me and start fucking me, Doctor” she muttered while straddling his lap, guiding him back inside of her. Her movements begun slowly before going faster and harder. Her lips brushed his for a long moment. “Was it the new boy?” she questioned.  
A man around her age had joined their social circle and they got along quite well much to the good doctor’s annoyance. Lecter had a big ego, but most of the times Clarice managed to shake the best structures on him.  
“Quiet, my dear. All I want to hear is you begging”  
She smiled against his lips. “You do know we are too good, right?” she whispered, before kissing his cheek and get her lips closer to his ear. “I love fucking you, Doctor.” her hands moved up his arms, finding support on his shoulders. “I love what you do to me and how you do it” she kissed his jaw. “You’re so good to me, Hannibal” she bit his earlobe lightly. “Now, forget the boy, fuck your wife”  
She kissed him deeply and pulled him down to lay over her, delighted by the feeling of his weight.  
He broke the kiss and studied her face as he moved in and out of her. Her hands and legs pulling him closer, caressing him. Her forehead touched his and she looked him deep in the eyes. “I love you so much, Hannibal”  
She didn’t wait for an answer but heard it muffled against her lips when she kissed him. Her legs tighten around him as she came, contracting around him hard and basking in the feeling of him spilling inside of her.  
As they fought for to regulate their breaths, Clarice determined she didn’t care what caused his attentions to become so intense, as long as they were together, they were fine.   
Absolutely, more than fine.


End file.
